Making Up
by FoxTail17
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi had been fighting for weeks, and it seems like their relationship was bound to go up in flames. As she reminisces on the night he comes to fix their issues, she is stuck between her independence or allowing the legendary shinobi one more chance at her heart. Her indecisiveness weighs on her all night. [Sakura's POV. Oneshot. SakuKaka. M for suggestive scene]


Fox: Hey guys! Its been FOREVER since I have written or updated anything, but recently, I've been catching up on Naruto and found the inspiration to write about a couple I've fallen in love with. Well, they aren't a couple in the series but the pairing of Sakura and Kakashi has interested me lately and I thought I'd take a crack at it. Here's a oneshot for ya so I hope you like it! My first story with these two as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **SAKURA'S POV**

"Thank you, Sakura-chan! I feel all better now! I can go play with my brother again!"

It had been a long day at the hospital, and this little boy was my last patient. Thankfully, his sprained ankle was nothing I couldn't handle so I had him ready to go back within the last hour. I wrapped it tight enough to where he should be able to walk comfortably, but I'm not too sure about him playing.

"Now Koku, I don't advise you to start rough housing with your brother anytime soon. I healed you enough to where you should be able to get around fine but you still need to rest that ankle of yours! I worked really hard in getting you all better so you wouldn't have to make another trip to see me, okay?" I patted the naive tike on his head, granting me a small grunt and attitude from him in the process. I surely didn't want him to come back a second time for something so minor.

"Aww, man. Okay, but I will be fine soon, right?!" The eagerness in his voice and the excitement in his eyes was almost tear jerking. I have to admit, younger children are my favorite patients to treat. They can take a hard hit and beat down, but they always seem to be so positive when they come receive treatment. All they seem to care about is getting back out there just to get scrubbed and bruised up again. It reminds me of all the times Team 7 used to come home from missions and training battered either from enemies or each other. I first became interested in medical ninjutsu here as a kid. I knew one of us would have to take on that role, so I was confident in doing so. Now, I'm one of the top medical nins, second to only Tsunadae. I even surpassed Shizune a year ago, but I don't think she took a liking to that very well. I let out a small chuckle to myself.

"Whats so funny, eh?" Koku broke me from my trance. I blinked out of slight confusion and started to remember where I was.

"Oh yes! Right! Just be careful okay?" I escorted him out to the lobby to find his parents and brother waiting patiently. As soon as he saw his older brother, he jumped into his arms. The family crowded around him for a short period of time before their departure. "Thank you so much, Sakura-sama! I'm glad we can count on your abilities." His father let out before exiting the door. His family all agreed, waved, and disappeared into the distance. It was late and dark and I knew they needed to get home as soon as possible.

"Oh it was nothing! You're welcome!" I waved back with a smile.

When they were out of sight, I let out a sigh and stretched, walking down the quiet and dimwit hallways of the 3rd floor. Work was strenuous today, more than most days since the chunin exams are upon us now. Children such as Koku are too young to participate, but his older brother competes tomorrow and I'm sure I will have him and a few select others to take care of as well.

 _Ahhh, well. This is what I love._

I enjoy my medical practice as much as my patients enjoy my help, but with the chunin exams and also a spike in missions, my crew and I are tied with our duties. I am completely exhausted on most days with very little time to rest. My breaks have been cut in half due to the overflow of patients. I sometimes find myself treating the same patients within days of each other, and sometimes the day after.

 _No point in complaining, I took an oath to this and I will stand by it._

I glanced in rooms to make sure patients are resting or that the rooms are neat for any newcomers tomorrow. I duck in and out quietly to not disturb them, or honestly, have them ask me for anything. I even roll my eyes at the thought. _They better not…_ I make sure not to make too much noise with my feet or my doctors cloak. The hallways seem so long at this hour, so I'm careful to be quick but silent.

 _Alright, he's fine, she's good, he's good, okay they're good…_

I continued this routine for all 4 floors with the help of some late stayers as well. I mutter thank you here and there to my teams as they took their leave before I did. The late shifters began to clock in so I tried to hurry. I arrived to my office to hang up my cloak and to gather any folders, papers, and belongings I would need for the following day. _Damnit, Sakura. Could you clean your desk every now and then._ I am slightly frustrated with myself for letting it get to this point. "I gotta do better, I really do." I cupped my forehead and let out a big sigh before taking what I could. I closed open desk drawers, put away random stethoscopes, gloves, and other small medical tools, closed the blinds and flickered off the lights. I shut my office door.

"Now lets go home." I walked hastily to the elevator, eager to get home and sleep. Thats all I wanted to do was go home, rest, take off these clothes and **sleep.** I leaned up against the walls, tilting my head up and closing my eyes as the elevator descending to the first floor. The occasional beeps kept me from passing out then and there. The ride down was soothing, more than it should've been. _I need to get home fast._

The elevator stopped and the ping sound indicating I was finally getting off gave me a small burst of energy and motivation. I hurried out the elevator towards the lobby area, not really paying attention to my surroundings at all. "Oi, Sakura-sama! Get home soon!" One of the late shifters called out to me, but I waved silently, walking past them in haste. I was in tunnel vision, I was tired, irritated, and just needed to get some rest before repeating another day of helping others.

"Sakura."

I stopped right in front of the door. I froze a little bit, startled from the sudden interruption, but not exactly surprised. It was a familiar presence I sensed; it couldn't be anyone else. I released the tension from my frozen body and let out a breath before relaxing and waiting for him to approach me further. I heard subtle footsteps making their way closer to me, tapping the tile floor in a sort of rhythm. I saw his reflection on the glass of the door, getting a blurry view of his silver hair and his mask, two of his most clear traits.

"Kakashi, what you do want? Its late, and I don't have time to argue with you. Its been a long day and I'm tired." I turned around and he was there with a blank, disappointed look. He tucked his hands into his pockets and glanced back and forth from me to the floor. I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for him to reply. _Seriously? You're going to just be quiet like that? My god, this is terrible timing damnit._ I started to get annoyed and it clearly showed in my face. I tilted my head to the side and let out another irritated sigh. I rolled my eyes and continued to pressure him for an answer.

"Well? Anything?"

He stepped a bit closer to me, just a few inches from me now. I started to become a little nervous from the close distance. I tried to study his face and his mannerisms as best as I could to see if anything was wrong, but reading Kakashi, even for me, is still quite difficult. This is one of the reasons why our relationship is a complete roller coaster of highs and lows sometimes. It'll be amazing for a few weeks, and then he completely changes on me. He turns into someone I don't know, can't read, and can't decipher and it leads us to these huge fallouts, only for us to return once more to salvage whatever we still had.

We began dating a some years after the last war. I was still with Sasuke when Kakashi first started showing interest in me, which, made me uncomfortable for an amount of reasons. He is 15 years my senior and at the time, Sasuke and I were 18 and 17 respectively. By the time I was 21, Sasuke and I were truly calling it quits. His infidelity during missions, when without me, traveled back and I was furious. It lasted for several months. Sometimes, the girls would come to the village looking for him, throwing themselves at him in hopes to be together, but little did they know I was his girlfriend. He tried his best at lying and I was naive every time. I took him back, hoping his behavior would change but it never did. All of my friends tried to tell me. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and even some of the guys involved themselves as well. Shikamaru was the first one to mention anything to me about Sasuke's cheating and I didn't believe him in the beginning. If I were to believe anyone, it would only be Naruto since they were assigned missions together all the time in my absence. But to my dismay, Naruto never mentioned anything. I should have known something was wrong when Naruto began to act differently with me alone. I would ask about their missions, how Sasuke was, and what he did. Many of the times, Naruto was unable to look me in the eye. I wrote his actions off as just being weird, but what he was doing was lying for his friend, while hurting another in the process. He was the last person to admit to me about the truth behind Sasuke. He told me everything and even how Sasuke would ask some of his women to travel with them. I had never loved anyone as hard as him and I was completely shattered. I felt like a fool for putting my trust in him and taking his word for everything. I was intimate with Sasuke, being my first partner in such a way. He was my first real boyfriend and relationship and I was having a tough time in getting over him. Even after we broke up, for a month, he would go back and forth with me. I finally was able to block him out of my life, and he's kept his distance ever since. I used to see him around the village all the time and have even treated his wounds, but it was never the same. I haven't seen him since and the others say they haven't either. He's apparently deserted the village and his whereabouts are unknown.

During my healing process over my relationship with Sasuke, Kakashi began showing signs of interest. At first, I thought I was just simply making his behavior out to be something it wasn't. Kakashi was always more gentle and sensitive with me more than the boys, and he talked to me differently as well. As I got older, his demeanor towards me was still gentle. I was stronger now, wiser, and older, but he never treated me differently and I appreciated that. He accepted that I grew into a young woman, tearing away the image of being his pupil to the position of a comrade and friend. It was two years after I left Sasuke, and I was finally able to be comfortable with hearing his name and openly speaking about him. I had returned to a place of peace and solitude being alone, and during that time, Kakashi and I grew extremely close.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"_ _I have to hand it to you, Sakura. You've turned out to be an outstanding individual. It almost seems like yesterday you all were trying to steal my bells from me."_

 _"_ _Oh Kakashi, you're bringing back so many memories! Nostalgic, are ya?"_

 _"_ _A little, but I'm also very appreciative of our relationship now. I can call you a friend, comrade, and an equal!"_

 _"_ _A friend?"_

 _"_ _Yes, a friend! I'm glad to have you in my life."_

 _"_ _Well I would be lying if I didn't say the same about you. Its been a long journey but, we're here! Who would've guessed I'd be in your living room, discussing our lives with a bottle of sake in hand?" I smiled big and hard at him. I started feeling..warm while looking at him._

 _"_ _I know. It soothes me to know that out of my three students, I could still depend on you to be level headed and poised. Naruto is quite stable with his life as Hokage and with Hinata, but I know she has her hands full. Sasuke…I don't even know where to start. I tried my best with him but it wasn't enough."_

 _I paused before saying anything. I hadn't heard Kakashi talk about Sasuke in such a way…ever. He never mentioned him before any of our talks unless I brought him up. Could it just be the alcohol?_

 _"_ _I-I"m sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to ruin the moment." He lowered his head._

 _"_ _No! Its fine, I just never knew how you felt about him. Seems like it was always me venting to you about our relationship or how I felt so to hear you say something, it's just a little weird. We're all grown now and capable of making our own decisions. Naruto went off to get married and now is Hokage, Sasuke left, and I decided to be here with you tonight so its okay."_

 _He looked at me with an unfamiliar gleam. I caught his gaze and matched it with just as much intensity. I started to feel tense, my stomach dropped and my heart picked up its pace. I could feel my hairs on my body start to rise and the room got a little hot. He didn't once take his eyes off me while he caressed the side of my face with his hand. It was surprisingly soft, despite all of his training and missions. I melted at his touch, and the intensity from my body left._

 _"_ _Sakura…I can't keep hiding how I feel about you anymore."_

 _I paused. I blinked a bit out of confusion, trying to find the right words to say._

 _"_ _What? Kakashi, you're just saying that! You've had a little too much, huh?" I nervously laughed it off, but I was secretly hoping he was serious. I had been hiding some things from him as well._

 _"_ _No, I haven't. I've had these feelings for you for a little while now and I tried to suppress them. I tried to hide them as best as I could and it was working for a while. You were still with Sasuke, and then you guys broke up, and you had to get over him. If you want me to be completely honest, he never deserved the woman you are. I love all my students, but I knew Sasuke was very selfish from the start. I hated what he did to you, and I hated the nights you would cry about him because Sasuke was just a boy trying to have his cake and eat it too. I wanted much more for you, and you were mature for your age and I knew you needed someone more grounded. I always hoped to be that person but…the age difference…people would talk…plus, I didn't think you would ever see your former sensei as such…I'm sorry-" I quickly placed my hand on his shoulder, prompting him to stop abruptly. His hand was still caressing my cheek._

 _"_ _Kakashi, stop apologizing. I understand, I just wish I had known sooner." I took his hand in mine and smiled. "I would be lying if I told you I never thought about it, but I wasn't over Sasuke and I needed time. You became my closest friend after I left him and I wanted to keep it as such until I was sure I wasn't rebounding or anything…I wouldn't wanna be that immature girl that thinks she's enough for a man like you. I mean, you're kinda intimidating if you want me to be honest! You're the praised Copy Ninja, formerly Kakashi of the Sharingan, the former Hokage…my old sensei…Its a lot to live up to! And you would need a strong woman to be able to carry all of that…I wasn't sure it was me…I'm just…Sakura, medical nin…Shizune's subordinate…"_

 _"_ _You're more than that, at least, to me…." He interrupted._

 _Kakashi cupped my hands with his free one and looked at me in the eye. I was starting to act off impulse and I leaned into him. It just felt right, it felt like I was supposed to do this. The distance closed between us, and there we were. I found myself being held and kissed by Kakashi Hatake himself. Something about it felt so forbidden yet exhilarating. It felt so bad but so good at the same time._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Shortly after that, we began dating but under the radar. Our relationship never interfered with our personal lives, since my time was being taken up at the hospital and he was out on missions and assisting Naruto with his Hokage duties. Naruto would sometimes feel overwhelmed and ask Kakashi for help. The only time we see each other within our professions is when I have to treat him or I report to Naruto about any shinobis being hospitalized and give him an update. It was never awkward, and we made time for each other when we could. I would stay over his place or he would come over, and on those extremely rare occasions when we were both off on the same weekend, we would do as much as we could before we'd be piled up with work again. People in the village began to notice but seeing as I was his former student, many wrote it off as bonding and trying to keep the Team 7 memory alive. Ino, Sai, Hinata, and Naruto knew and kept quiet for a while, but with everyone badgering them over time, some cracked under pressure. Kakashi and I didn't mind. I was a full grown adult now and I was capable of handling whatever life threw at me. As long as I was happy, he seemed to be as well. But, that was just in the beginning.

"Sakura, I'm not here to argue with you either. I'm still sorry about what happened last time we talked, but I'm here just to make sure you're taking care of yourself this week. I know its the chunin exams and there's been a spike in missions. Trust me, I've been ripping and running around myself. But are you holding up fine?" He kept trying to catch a glimpse of softness in me, but my guard was completely up. Our last argument left me hurt real bad, so I've been needing my space. I stayed quiet, trying to calm my mind before speaking. _Damn you, Kakashi. You really know how get up under my skin…You know I'm trying to leave. Shit._

"Listen, I have to get home. I have another 14 hour shift tomorrow and I'm completely exhausted. I appreciate you checking on me, but please, excuse me while I go home." I abruptly turn around and start to head out the door, but I knew that wasn't going to stop Kakashi. I walked out the door just to meet him face to face once again. _Your speed used to be something I liked..now, I loathe it at times like this. Ugh._ I stopped for a small second, but continued to walk past him.

"Sakura, could I please walk you home at least?" His voice started to become distant as I walked on. I didn't even turn around to answer. I just waved back to him and left the decision up to him. I knew I wanted him by my side, but I'm still so angry. I don't want him to think I'm going to fall back into a relationship so easily this time. I wanted things to change but I'm not sure if they will.

I felt his presence close behind me. _So you can't even walk beside me?! Oh well, better than not coming at all I guess…_ I didn't say anything to him, even though I knew there was tension in the air. I know Kakashi is hurting because of my coldness towards him, but I can't bring myself to be nice, or cordial. I was never good at hiding my feelings too well, especially when I'm angry. Everyone in Konoha knows I'm not only second to Tsunadae in medical ninjutsu, but also in short tempers. Over the years, I have gotten better with my outbursts often accompanied by my fists, but I forever vocalized my anger, and sadly, Kakashi was often victim to this. Although many of our issues centered around him, he wasn't fully to blame for our relationship being rocky. I knew my anger issues started to wear on him, and he voiced his concerns many times. It started to interfere with our relationship that he even stopped coming over to avoid an argument. I felt guilty, which fueled my anger even more.

The longer we walked, the more the tension between us rose. I knew we both wanted to say something, but what could we say? What would _I_ say? Was I that angry for it to cloud my judgment? I wasn't sure if I was ready to be truly done with Kakashi, and I think thats why he's trying to be around me now. This walk home wasn't just to make sure I was alright, but to make sure _WE_ were alright.

We walked past closed shops, storekeepers cleaning last minute, patrolling shinobi, and the nocturnal animals making their debut after a day of sleep. It filled the air with a little ease since we weren't quite alone anymore, and my house was nearing. _Finally._ The moonlight shined and was full. It was as beautiful as ever. Ironically, Kakashi knew I adored full moons and that we used to walk home together during each one, no matter if he was late coming back from a mission or if I was at the hospital past my shift. I would wait up in my office or the front gate until he came back, or he would meet me in the lobby after I was done with my shifts. Even when we would argue, he would put his feelings aside for me and still wait. _You never cease to amaze me, Kashi…_

We arrived at my front door and I juggled through my small purse to look for my keys. I could still feel Kakashi's presence behind me and also I could feel him staring into the back of my skull. I took my key ring out and started to insert them and turn the knob.

"Sakura-"

"You can come in, its fine." I looked back at him before I finally opened the door. I hung my keys up on the holder to my right. I threw my bag on the couch and placed my shoes neatly against the wall. Kakashi hesitated for a minute but eventually made his entrance as well. He stood awkwardly at first, trying to calculate my motives and read the situation, but he seems a little confused.

"Its fine, I said, Close the door, too. You might let in a fly." I made my way to the kitchen, searching for a snack. I heard the door close and Kakashi taking off his shoes. _I know if I make me something, I'm going to have to make him something too._ I sighed, and proceeded to search through my refrigerator for rice and sandwich meat. I started to prepare the small snack before I noticed Kakashi looking at me from the living room. I didn't even notice him until he coughed a little.

"You know you don't have to make me anything. I'm not that hungry. I just wanted to walk you home."

More silence fell upon us. I ignored his comment, knowing he's lying. I continued to mold the rice in my hand into a ball. He stood there with his hands in his pockets once again. He let out a sigh and retreated back to the living room. I stopped a little bit to glance at him walking away, then resumed fixing our late snack. _Just shut up._ I heard my TV turn on and him flipping through channels. _Oh you got some nerve?! You're just gonna make yourself at home huh?_ I didn't let it bother me too much. After all, deep down inside I wanted him here anyways. I let out a subtle smile before catching myself. _Lets just focus on getting these rice balls and sandwiches done…_

I finally finished my small labor and returned to the living room. I found a half sleep Kakashi watching some weird Japanese game show. _Typical._ I shook my head and sat the two plates on my coffee table. The noise jerked Kakashi awake, nearly bumping me in the process. He took a minute to view his surroundings and it quickly registered where he was.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep, its been a really long day. Did you make this for me?" He pointed to the plate that sat in front of him. He adjusted his posture on the couch, appearing more awake.

"Obviously. Now shut up and eat." I took a bite of my rice ball and instantly relaxed. I finally got to sit down after a whole day of being on my feet. I savored the moment and took my time with my food. I knew I'd probably have to starve a few hours tomorrow when I get to work so I appreciated my small meal while I could. Clearly, Kakashi appreciated it too. He took his mask off and started to eat as well. Silence fell upon us once again but it was more comfortable this time. We both started to watch the show, letting out chuckles here and there. We were engaged in our surroundings, and it felt like we were back good again. It was a familiarity that I had missed and secretly enjoyed. I tried not to ruin the moment by talking or making any awkward glances in his direction. I wanted to know if he was enjoying his time just as I was, despite the terms we have been on lately. It started to make feelings resurface. I started to give into my emotions, fighting myself at the same time. I missed him, but I refused to lay on him like I usually would. I refused to kiss him, cuddle up to him, rest on his chest. I refused acting upon any emotions I tried so hard to suppress. _Damnit damnit damnit! Why does this have to happened NOW? I'm supposed to be mad and upset! I'm so weak…_

Suddenly, I felt Kakashi turn towards my direction. I could tell he was looking at me, but why? I saw him out of the corner of my eye and I tried not to make it obvious, but I think he wants me to notice him. I started to feel an awkward drop in my stomach.

"Sakura, I know we haven't been on any good terms, but…would you mind if I held you?"

I was jerked out of my deep thought. I froze again. I was blindsided by his request. Was he serious? Was he that brave to ask me this? I wasn't sure how to answer him, but I knew I had to answer him quickly, or else this might get become awkward. I gulped down the lump in my throat and tried my best to appear cool. I knew I gave myself away already, but maybe my recovery will ease things.

"Why do you ask? What do you want from me?" I immediately caught myself and returned to my cold, stern demeanor _Whew._ I furrowed my eyebrows and stiffened my stare at him. I caught eye contact with him for the first time since sitting here. I remained like this so he would know I was serious.

"Why don't you trust me?" I was stunned again by his answer, but I refused to give into my emotions. He kept his composure cool as always, and it would bother me during arguments.

"What are you talking about?! I do trust you! But you keep hurting me and doing all of this stuff to piss me off!" I raised my voice in slight anger. I knew we would have came to this point sooner or later, but I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon.

 _"_ Then why won't you let me hold you? I want to make things better but I feel like you won't let me sometimes." He turned towards me fully and sat his hand on my knees. I took notice and looked down at his hand. I missed his touch more than I thought. It immediately calmed me down.

"Kashi.." That was all I could whimper out. I looked down at my lap in slight guilt. I felt a wave of emotions overwhelm me.

"Its seems like its been so long since you called me that." He started to rub me on my knee as he smiled, mask still off exposing him. I felt a warming sensation in my stomach.

"I-I just…I don't know. I don't know why we just can't get it right." I looked at him with a pleaded look. I was hesitant with him for a few moments, searching for an opportunity to be vulnerable. I was wavering between letting myself go or keep up this hard facade I tried to maintain. My mind was racing and I couldn't quite focus. The more I looked at him, the harder it was to resist temptation. I was a sucker for him, I will admit. His impeccable jawline, the way he smirked, the way his voice remained cool and low, how he caresses me without any sexual undertone..It was all coming back to me. I continued to scan over his face, becoming nostalgic. I missed Kakashi, I truly did, but what was holding me back?

Memories replayed for what seemed like forever. I stared deep into his eyes and began to reminisce about past dates, adventures, missions, conversations…I began to remember how on our weekends off, we'd sometimes stay home and binge watch our favorite shows and eat anything and everything. I remember how he'd sneak into my office at the hospital with flowers to give me, although he would tell everyone he was delivering them from Ino's shop for patients as a favor. I remember how we would go out with Hinata and Naruto to dinners and movies as double dates. I remember how Sai and Ino would always tease us about everyone finding out while we would all be in public. _You used to piss me off so damn much, Ino!_ Me and Kakashi would often go back to the old training ground and talk about our lives too. We'd bring a blanket and sit out, talk through the sunset and even through all hours of the night, knowing we had work early the next morning. But we didn't care. We were too focused on enjoying each other's company to think about our duties. I mean, we were extremely busy people so there was only so much time we would have to each other.

With my memories coming to a halt, I finally succumbed to my feelings and threw myself into his chest. Naturally, he caught me and wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in his embrace. I felt protected in his arms. I missed how I fit perfectly in his hugs, how my mind seemed to settle the moment he locks me in, how calm I would feel. It was as if Kakashi was my safe place that I could come to when all else seems to crumble. I missed him more than I knew. I started to feel a rush of emotion take over me and I couldn't control myself. My eyes swelled up with tears and my nose started to sniffle. My head felt heavy, prompting me to dig my face further into his chest. I scrunch some of his vest into my hands and let out small whimpers. Why was I crying? Was I truly this upset over him? I was confused, and a part of me felt guilty for resisting him these past few weeks, but I was relived as well to know he still cared. I knew he did all along, but the reassurance was more than satisfying.

"Its okay, Kura." _You're the only person I will ever let call me that. You, and my parents._ "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I know these past few weeks have been rough for us but I love you, and I want this to last for as long as it can. My love for you has transformed in ways I could never imagine," He started to laugh to himself as he ran his hands through my hair, massaging my skull. "But I'm glad it did. I'm not Sasuke, I won't do what he did to you. You know that, don't you?"

I stayed silent and continued to cry in his chest, occasionally shifting my head to look at him every now and then. I wanted to get myself together before I said anything and I know he was satisfied with waiting. I let some more memories run through my head, trying to remember why we were trying in the first place. All of our good times overshadowed our bad, but when they were bad, I would panic and push him away. I was scared to be hurt again. Sasuke left a huge scar on my heart, and giving it away once again was scary for me, but I have to trust Kakashi. I know he's an amazing man. I see myself marrying him and starting a family, but I was so stuck on my past that we were unable to move forward like we should.

"I know…You're not Sasuke. I was scared to fall in love again with someone after him, and it was a surprise that I did, but it was even more shocking that it had to be with you," I chuckled as I finally showed Kakashi my tear stained, red face. "I just didn't want to mess anything up with us. I put so much pressure on myself to be this perfect woman for you that I ended up being the exact opposite. I love you, Kakashi. I'm sorry…" As I started to look down, Kakashi caught my chin in his hand and forced me to look up at him once more.

"You're good enough, Kura! You've always been enough. Even more than enough. I used to feel like you were out of my league as you got older" Kakashi laughed a tiny bit. "You had gotten to be so smart and so sure of yourself. You surpassed all of your predecessors, even became a mentor for up and coming medical nin, have a stable career and social life, and lets not start on those stunning looks of yours." Kakashi rubbed my chin a little, prompting a smile out of me. He used his other hand to wipe away whatever tears I had left. We once again locked eyes and this time, we seized the moment. I took advantage of his mask being off and kissed him hard.

 _Damn I missed this…_

I wrapped my hands around his neck with eager. I sat up a little for comfort, still keeping my lips locked to his. He ran his hands up and down my back, caressing my spine. I untied his leaf bandana, running one of my hands through his hair. _Still soft as ever._ His hands soon made their way up under my shirt. They were so cold again my skin, but I always enjoyed the feeling. I missed his touch. I miss how he had this tendency to trace my skin with one finger, up and down, up and down. He knew it drove me crazy. I arched my back a little, letting him know I approved. I broke away from his kiss for a second to unzip his vest. It was a little soaked from me crying, but I continued to unzip his vest until it came apart. His hands retreated to take it off and throw it to the floor, but resumed quickly. This time, he wrapped one of his arms around my whole body and positioned me on the couch, laying me down on my back while the other arm balanced on the side, making sure he didn't suddenly drop me. We kissed again and became more aggressive as our distance closed, searching each other mouths and making up for much lost time. His hands crazily ran over my skin again, from my stomach, to my breast, to my neck and shoulders. I reached up around him again and pulled him in close. He adverted his mouth to my neck, allowing me to talk a little.

"I missed you so much, Kashi." I moaned My body started rub itself against him. My hips started to swirl and I pressed my chest against him as well. We started to get into some type of rhythm with each other. I could feel him getting hard, and it turned me on even more.

"Trust me, I missed you way more." I could feel him smirk against my neck before taking my skin into his mouth, sucking hard. I gasped a tiny bit before realizing what he was doing.

"KAKASHI, YOU BETTER NOT GIVE ME A HICKEY."

"Oh, why? Cause you have to go to work? Come on, don't they have make up for that?" He murmured between sucks. I sighed to myself, knowing I secretly wanted him to anyways.

 _I just love it when we make up._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fox: AAAAAND we're done! This was my first SakuKaka so please tell me how you liked it! Good or bad, I'm accepting of all! Thanks for reading!


End file.
